


The Real Monsters - A Sam and Dean Rap

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bank Fraud, Billionaire Bailouts, Corporate greed, Deep State, Fake News - Freeform, Global Warming, Globalism, Slurp-'n-Burp, Treasonous Politicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	The Real Monsters - A Sam and Dean Rap




End file.
